Historias Paranormales
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Un grupo de chicos se adentran en una nueva aventura cerca de su ciudad donde ocurren cosas raras y peligrosas.


Historias

Paranormales

Protagonizado por los protagonistas

de la historia Slenderman

Y hecha por la escritora de Slenderman

llamada Maria Belen Fernandez Serrano.

El viaje

-¿Hacemos otro viaje? -preguntaba Hugo.

-Si venga, el último estuvo way. -contestaba Carlos.

-Oye,que yo también quiero ir y podríamos ir a una casa de por aquí y que hace tiempo me contaron una historia esa casa. -comentaba

Mª Belén- Os la voy a contar:

Hace tiempo, en la casa de las afueras del pueblo vivía una familia que se mudaron a ella y no se creían lo que decía la gente de La Rinconada. Vivían felices, aunque a veces pasaban cosas raras y un día, un miembro de la familia se volvió loco y mató a su familia y suicidándose él después. Desde entonces nadie se acerca a ella, ni siquiera la miran e incluso se rumorea que los espíritus de esa familia buscan venganza haciendo cosas extrañas a los visitantes.

-Yo me apunto. -decía Elena llegando después de que María contara la historia.

-Y yo, pero Inés no parece muy dispuesta. -decía Fernando.

-Bueno, yo voy a donde valla Mª Belén y Marta. -decía Inés.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? -preguntaba Marta.

-Pues vamos a la casa de las afueras. -decía Hugo- A las ocho y media en mi casa.

En la casa de Hugo a las 20:30 pm.

-¿Ya estamos todos? -preguntaba Hugo.

-Si. -respondía Inés agarrando muy fuerte a Elena de miedo.

Todos se montaron en el coche y se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Hugo se sentó en el asiento de conductor, Fernando de copiloto, Inés se sentó entre Marta y Mª Belén, Belén detrás del conductor y Elena y Carlos en el maletero de la furgoneta con las maletas. Por el camino Fernando vio a una chica en la cuneta de la carretera.

-Hugo e visto una chica en la cuneta. -comentaba Fernando preocupado.

-Venga ya, serán imaginaciones tuyas. -decía Hugo.

-Enserio, no han sido imaginaciones mías. Da la vuelta. -decía Fernando.

-Bueno vale. -decía Hugo dando la vuelta al coche.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba una persona en cuclillas y el coche pasó unos metros de largo para girar y cuando miraron de nuevo, ya no estaba. Siguieron hacia delante y se la encontraron allí, de cuclillas mirando al suelo. En ese momento, a Fernando le dio pánico y se puso en posición fetal escondiéndose en el hueco del asiento e Inés cerró los ojos al igual que Marta. Hugo bajo la ventanilla.

-Perdona, ¿quieres llamar a alguien para que te recoja? -preguntó Hugo.

Entonces la niña los miro.

-¡OSTIAS! -gritaba Hugo pisando el acelerador y soltando el volante.

-¡Vámonos vámonos! -decía María Belén cogiendo el volante.

La casa.

Se fueron pitando de allí. Hugo estaba traumatizado, Fernando consolándolo, Mª Belén conduciendo, las otras dos ni se movieron y los del maleteros jugando a las palmitas. Al final llegaron a la casa a las 11:55. Deshicieron las maletas y comieron. A la hora de dormir.

-¿Dónde dormimos cada uno? -preguntó Elena.

-Pues... mira como hay dos literas de dos camas y otra habitación con

una cama de dos personas. Mirad María en la de una cama y que duerma con ella otra persona. Aquí Elena con Inés en las literas y Fernando y yo en la litera y Carlos en el suelo en esta colchoneta. -decía Hugo.

-No yo me voy con Mª Belén a la otra habitación. -decía Inés asustada.

Se hizo tal como se dijo, se durmieron y al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano por lo que pudiera pasar menos Mª Belén (como siempre).

-Mª Belén, levanta te ya. -decía Inés.

-No, no quiero más. No más pasteles mama. -decía Mª Belén en sueños.

-¿Mamá? ¡Oye que no soy tu madre! -decía Inés dándole un guantazo en la cara.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué has echo eso? -se quejaba Mª Belén.

-Venga arriba, que son las 11:30. -decía Inés saliendo del cuarto.

Mª Belén, Inés, Fernando y Marta se pusieron a ver la televisión, Hugo y Carlos estaban en el ordenador jugando al minecraft y Elena miraba por la ventana. En ese momento la televisión empezó a hacer cosas raras y el juego se fue de la pantalla y una lampara de mesa salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared.

-¡¿Cómo ha salido eso volando?! -decía Carlos asombrado.

-A esta casa le tiene que pasar algo. -decía Elena asustada.

-Yo creo que esta noche deberíamos dormir afuera en las tiendas de campañas mientras tres de nosotros entran para ver que había pasado. Como "los buscadores de fantasmas". -decía Mª Belén dando una idea.

-Si, pero ¿quiénes van a ser? -preguntaba Marta.

-Mirad yo tengo estos aparatos de la serie que me tocó en un concurso. -decía Belén abriendo una caja.

Había tres grabadoras digitales, tres cámaras térmicas, varias bombas de energía, muchas vídeo-cámaras, varios dispositivos de Ruido Blanco y un ordenador y la chica había cogido de la casa un juguete antiguo, un trozo de tela y un periódico viejo como objetos desencadenantes.

-¿Y quiénes van a entrar? -preguntaba Inés.

-Pues, Mª Belén seguro, es la única que sabe como funcionan. -decía Fernando.

-Yo me quedo aquí afuera. -decía Elena.

-Podríamos hacer dos grupos, un grupo que se quede afuera y orto que valla adentro. -decía Carlos.

-Venga, que Inés, Elena, Carlos y Fernando que se queden afuera con el ordenador y este woki tolki, ¿os parece bien? -decía Hugo.

-Si, a mi me parece muy bien, requetebién. -decía Inés con el aparato en la mano.

-Si pasa algo afuera, avisad por el woki tolki. Y nosotros tres iremos a dentro con otro aparato. -decía Hugo.

La exploración

Los chicos entraron dentro de la casa mientras los otros cuatro se quedaron afuera. Cogieron las cámaras térmicas porque no se veía nada y pusieron la visión nocturna aparte de la térmica. Pusieron una vídeo-cámara en el salón con la tele encendida, un jarrón donde estaba la lámpara y unas velas. También dejaron el periódico y una grabadora. Luego se dividieron, Hugo se fue al trastero con una vídeo-cámara y una grabadora digital. Las chicas fueron a un cuarto que estaba lleno de cuadros escalo-feriantes. Pusieron una vídeo-cámara. Volviendo a la del salón, apareció una bolita como de energía y tras esto el televisor se apagó solo, el jarrón voló hacia la misma pared que la de esta mañana y unas de las velas explotó y en la pared de atrás se veía la cera caer como sangre. En la cámara que estaba con Hugo se veian nieblas negras y bolitas blancas, luego se cayeron unas cajas y una de ellas salió volando hacia la cara de Hugo, pero este se apartó.

-¡AAAAAAhhh! -gritaba Hugo corriendo por las escaleras del susto.

-¿Qué te pasa Hugo? -preguntaba Marta mientras Mª Blen seguía con la grabadora.

-Una caja a salido volando hacia a mi. -respondía Hugo.

-Chicos, tenéis que escuchar esto. -decía Mª Belén preocupada.

Los otros dos se acercaron. Y Belén puso de nuevo la grabadora.

-(la grabadora) ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer ahora mismo? -preguntaba Mª Belén.

-Matar... Hugo...-decía una voz masculina y escalofriante.

-(grabadora) ¿Con qué lo aras? -preguntaba Mª Belén.

-Ya...lo veras... -decía la voz.

Marta miró el reloj y eran las 7:55 de la mañana. Entonces salieron de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo os fue? -preguntó Inés.

Los otros tres le enseñaron lo que decía el espíritu. Estuvieron debatiendo y decidieron que estarían una semana más y teniendo precaución.

Al día siguiente.

-Venga, Mª Belén arriba. -decía Inés mientras habría la puerta de la tienda de campaña - ¿Pero qué?

La chica no estaba en la tienda de campaña e Inés fue a avisar a los demás. Después se fueron a buscarla a un campo que había detrás de la casa. Y la encontraron andando hacia ellos mirando hacia su móvil.

-Ah, hola chicos. No podía dormir y me fui a dar una vuelta y vi algo raro. Mirad, lo he grabado. -decía Mª Belén enseñándoles el vídeo.

En este salia la pradera y una sombra de un "animal". Era como un perro echo de nieblas negras y que corría con la rapidez de un tigre.

-¿Qué es? -preguntaba Marta.

-Me recuerda a un perro. -decía Hugo.

-Yo creo que es mejor que no salgamos del recinto de la casa. -comentaba Fernando.

-Si, será lo mejor. -decía Elena asustada.

Los muchachos volvieron al jardín de la casa.

-Oye Mª Belén, ¿sigues teniendo aquel cuchillo? -preguntaba Inés.

-Si y también me traje la escopeta con unas balas. ¿Por? -respondía Mª Belén.

-Para saberlo. Debemos estar prevenidos. -contestaba Inés.

Intentos de muerte.

Se pusieron a comer unos bocatas que se hicieron. Estuvieron jugando al parchís porque el portátil se quedó sin batería, hasta las 1:00 y después se fueron a dormir. Por la noche, Inés se levantó y se dirigió hacia su compañera Belén que estaba durmiendo al lado.

-Hola Inés, de jame dormir anda y duerme te. Que ya se que tienes miedo. -decía Mª Belén.

-... -Inés.

-¿Inés? ¿Me escuchas? -preguntaba Mª Belén preocupada porque su amiga no contestaba.

En ese momento, Inés cogió por el cuello a la muchacha asfixiándola.

-¡AAGG, SUELTAME! -se quejaba Mª Belén mientras gritaba.

En la tienda de Marta y Elena.

-¿De dónde viene esos gritos? -preguntaba Elena.

-Es en la tienda de campaña de Inés y Mª Belén. -respondía Marta.

En ese momento, apareció Hugo diciéndole que les acompañaran. Abrieron las cortinas y se encontraron a Inés ahogando a Belén. Intentaron quitar las manos de Inés del cuello de la compañera y al final lo consiguieron haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mano. La chica se despertó sentada en el suelo y vio a Belén agachada y con la mano en su cuello e hiper ventilando.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -preguntaba Inés.

-Le has agarrado el cuello a Mª Belén y estabas intentando asfixiarla. -respondía Carlos.

-¡¿Enserio?! Lo siento, Mª. -decía Inés.

-Me das miedo Inés, es como el cuento. -decía Mª Belén.

-¿Qué historia? -preguntaba Inés.

Fernando le contó la historia.

-Yo creo que es mejor que volvamos ha hacer las parejas para dormir. -comentaba Elena.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. -decía Carlos.

Volvieron a hacer los grupos: Inés con el Fernando en la tienda de campaña roja y ella atada por los brazos y las piernas, Elena, Marta y Hugo en la tienda verde y Carlos con Mª Belén en la amarilla.

Pasaron la noche con miedo pero pudieron dormir muy bien.

El día siguiente no fue gran cosa, no paso nada anormal ni amorfo, menos lo que hacía y decía Inés, no tenia sentido y a veces ni se le entendía. Después se metieron en la piscina de la casa, hicieron una barbacoa y con la radio y música de Elena se montaron una fiesta. Todos se pusieron a bailar menos Mª Belén que no le gustaba bailar y de mientras dibujaba cantaba para ella las canciones.

A la hora de dormir, en cada una de las cabañas...

Tienda verde.

-Hasta mañana. -decía Hugo a las chicas.

-Adiós. -decía Elena.

Tienda Roja.

-Adiós, Inés. -decía Fernando.

-Nos vemos. -decía Inés.

Tienda amarilla.

-Hasta mañana. -decía Mª Belén.

-Adiós. -decía Carlos.

A las 12:00, en la tienda verde aparecieron sombras como las del vídeo, pero no pasó nada. Pero en el de la tienda de campaña Roja...

Al día siguiente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -gritaba Fer de dolor.

Todos fueron a la tienda Roja menos en la amarilla que cuando se escucho el grito Carlos salió corriendo haber que pasaba y Mª Belén dijo que un rato más durmiendo y se quedo allí.

Se encontraron a Fernando con la camiseta rasgada por un cuchillo afilado y con sangre. También tenia cortes por los brazos, las piernas, la cara y una herida cerca del cuello y al parecer lo que pasó fue que iba a cortar en el cuello, pero se movió y le hizo el corte un poco más abajo.

-Tío estas echo polvo. -decía Hugo.

-Oye Carlos, ¿y Belén? -preguntaba Elena.

-Sigue durmiendo en la tienda de campaña. -contestó Carlos.

Marta fue a despertarla.

-Ha tenido que ser Inés, es la única que hace cosas raras. -comentaba Elena.

-Si, pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo se ha soltado? -decía Hugo.

-Ya no estamos a salvo, ¡nos quiere matar! -decía Fernando histérico y con un dolor impresionante.

-Yo digo que debería dormir sola;así no nos atacará. -comentaba Carlos.

Entonces llegaron Marta y Mª Belén.

-Ja ja ja ja, tío que pintas tienes. -decía Mª Belén recién levantada y señalando a Fer.

-No le echéis cuenta, desde que se ha levantado hace dos minutos está como borracha o drogada. Va pegando tumbos. -informaba Marta por lo bajo.

-Vale. -decía Hugo.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe, se giraron y era Mª Belén que se había vuelto a dormir. Y con ese sonido, Inés se despierta y se asusta al ver a Fernando con muchos cortes. Carlos, Hugo y Fernando le dijeron lo que había hecho mientras Elena y Marta movían a Belén a una manta.

-Una cosa Marta. -decía Elena.

-¿Qué? -decía Marta.

-¿Por qué Mª Belén es tan vaga ahora? Antes no era así. -decía Elena.

-Mira, como es verano se vuelve más floja que un perro. No hace gran cosa y si lo hace es con mala gana o porque está aburrida. Yo diría que es como si despertara su personalidad vaga, ¿sabes? -contestaba Marta.

-A vale. -decía Elena.

Después, dejaron a Belén allí dormida y se fueron a pasear. Más tarde, cuando volvieron se encontraron a Belén sentada en el suelo y a su lado había un perro y a la hora de almorzar, se comieron un bocata y se pusieron a jugar al parchís otra vez, pero Hugo no jugó porque estaba ya harto del juego.

-Oye, mañana hacemos una excursión. -planteó Fernando.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Inés.

-A un bosquecito que tiene un camino para gente que van a hacer senderismo. -comentó Fer.

-Vale, tiene que estar bien. -admitió Carlos.

-Podríamos ir mañana. -decía Hugo.

Marta miró la hora y eran las 12:00. Mª Belén estaba muerta de sueño y se fue a dormir. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y ataron a Inés

con unas cadenas de hierro con candado y asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna maleta cerca, se fueron a dormir. Pero cuando todos se durmieron, Inés se levantó, se quitó las cadenas sin saberse como,y cogió el cuchillo de su amiga y se fue a la tienda de campaña de Elena, Marta y Hugo. Inés le cortó el pelo a Elena con el cuchillo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, le hizo unos cortes en la pierna izquierda y la metió dentro de la casa. Luego cuando subió las escaleras con la chica, la tiro por estas y cuando Inés llegó a bajo le rompió un brazo y se la llevó de nuevo a su cabaña.

La excursión

Se despertó a las dos de la tarde y vió que tenia un brazo y una pierna vendada, de la cabeza brotaba sangre y estaba tumbada. Cuando se iban de excursión, Carlos se quedó con Elena porque no tenia ganas de ir.

-¿Y este es el bosque? -preguntó Marta.

-Si, hay que tener cuidado hay muchos barrancos. -informó Fer.

-Pues, mejor...yo me vuelvo al "campamento", ¿vale? Venga, adiós. -decía Mª Belén dando la vuelta.

Pero Marta la cogió del brazo y se la llevó hacia dentro del bosque y los otros la seguían. Volvieron ya casi de noche y cuandito llegaron se durmieron y como estaban tan cansados, se les olvidaron atar a Inés. Esta se levantó, fue a la tienda de la noche anterior y a Marta le rompió las gafas, con la barbacoa le dio en la cabeza y se fue a la tienda amarilla. A Mª Belén le tapó la boca y los ojos y seguido de esto, le pegó unos tiros en la pierna derecha y en los bazos. Esta se despertó gritando, pero no la oían porque tenía la boca tapada y tampoco veía nada. A Carlos, lo subió a lo alto de la casa y lo dejó tirado allí al lado de un búho. Antes de volver a su tienda, le quitó las ruedas al coche y la gasolina para que no volvieran a sus casas y los teléfonos de ellos los tiró a la piscina.

Al día siguiente.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo habéis pasado la noche? -preguntaba Hugo.

-Yo bien, pero no me e despertado hace nada con un golpe en la cabeza y con las gafas rotas. -decía Marta.

-¿Habéis visto a Carlos y a Belén? -preguntaba Elena.

Desde el tejado.

-Ahy, que bien e dormido, ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¿CÓMO HE LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ? -gritaba Carlos.

A bajo.

-Allí hay uno. -contestó Fernando.

Se escuchan sonidos como si alguien intentara hablar o gritar. Se dirigieron hacia donde venían.

-¡Belén! -decía Elena.

-¿Qué te a pasado? -preguntaba Inés preocupada mientras le quitaba el trapo de los ojos y el de la boca.

-¡Ay, ay ay que dolor! -decía Mª Belén mirándose la pierna y los brazos.

-¿Son heridas de bala? -preguntaba Hugo.

-¡TÍOS, BAJARME DE AQUÍ! -gritaba Carlos desde las alturas.

-Ya voy yo. -decía Marta yéndose del lugar.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. -decía Fernando.

-Pues, el coche está echo un asco. -decía Elena.

-¿Tenéis móviles? -preguntaba Hugo mirando sus bolsillos.

-Mirad en mi maleta, tengo un móvil de repuesto. -decía Mª Belén.

Fernando cogió el móvil y se lo dio a Marta que ya estaba allí con Carlos traumatizado. Esta marcó el teléfono de Barbara y le dijo que estaría allí mañana y colgó. Un día más sobreviviendo y salvados.

Después de esto, seguían haciendo sus cosas. Elena estaba con Belén para ver como dibujaba y los otros metidos en la piscina.

Sobrevivir es muy costoso

Un día después.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar Barbo? -preguntaba Mª Belén.

-Es Barbara y dijo que estaría aquí hoy. -respondía Marta.

-A lo mejor viene esta tarde. -decía Hugo.

Esperaron a la tarde.

-Pues no viene. -decía Fernando.

Siguieron esperando y se hizo de noche. Entonces, se veía de lejos un coche y se paro delante de ellos. Era Barbara que venia a recogerlos.

Elena se puso en la baca del coche, Carlos en el maletero con Fernando y los otros cuatro en los asientos. Salieron del jardín y de pronto, detrás de ellos aparecieron unos "perros" negros como de nieblas, parecidos a los del vídeo.

-¿Pero qué son? -preguntaba Barbara asustada.

-Yo los llamo Toras. -contestaba Mª Belén histérica.

-¿Y en qué lengua es esooo? -decía Inés mirando hacia atrás.

-Según este libro, del indio y significa Tigre. -respondía Marta con un libro.

En ese instante un Tora se abalanzó hacia el coche y se quedó en el techo intentando comerse a Elena.

-¡CHICOS AYUDARME! -gritaba Elena peleándose con la bestia.

-Otra vez empezamos a huir como en el último viaje. -decía Hugo.

Entonces Barbara paró de golpe, el monstruo calló hacia delante y Elena se metió en el maletero con los otros dos. En ese momento, a Inés se le cambió la cara, abrió la puerta y cogió a Hugo que estaba al lado y se lo llevó a fuera. Pararon y miraron hacia atrás y vieron: un brazo de Inés rodeando el cuello del chaval y en la otra apuntando le en la cabeza con la escopeta y a los lados había dos Toras. Inés hizo un gestó y dos Toras se abalanzaron al coche y los otros dos restantes se pusieron a morderle las piernas a Hugo.

-Tenemos que volver, hay que salvar a Hugo. -decía Elena desde atrás.

-A por ellos. -decía Barbara.

Atropellaron a la las dos bestias que iban a por ellos y antes de que Inés se fuera con los monstruos y Hugo, los cogieron a los dos y ataron a Inés y le vendaron los ojos.

-Vámonos, vámonos. -decía Marta nerviosa.

Fernando y Carlos estaban con Hugo que tenía unos mordiscos muy profundos. Los Toras les siguieron y uno de los dos se subió al techo y el otro seguía detrás. Mª Belén se pasó atrás, cogió la escopeta que tenia una bala y le disparó al bicho matando lo. Barbara intentaba que el otro cayera, pero no pasó; así que Elena cogió el cuchillo de Belén y subió. Le dio unas estocadas y en una de ellas, le dio en la cabeza desaciendose por fin del monstruo.

Se salvaron por los pelos y Hugo estaba muy grabe por las morde-duras, así que lo ingresaron; a Mª Belén le quitaron las balas de la pierna y de los brazos y la pusieron en una silla de ruedas para que se desplazara sin sentir dolor; Inés fue a un psicólogo y Fer y Elena se le curaron las heridas con el tiempo y Barbara tenia un trauma impresionante.

Tora:

Es un monstruo

venido de las tinieblas que quiere saciar su hambre de sangre e ira. Siempre espera a las ordenes de sus dueños (demonios) o de alguien que aya sido controlado por un espíritu.


End file.
